Guilty Mind
by inri23
Summary: L sabe que Kira nunca soportaría ser humillada de tal forma. ¿Confesará para evitarlo? ADVERTENCIAS: contiene yaoi, lemons, violación y violencia. Lxlight LightxL


**Al fin me decidí en escribir mi primer Fanfic, porque después de unos meses empieza a costarme encontrar fanfics de LxL que no haya leído ya. Supongo que eso es lo que tiene dormir 3 horitas al día. Cualquier comentario/crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Espero que la disfruten. Este primer capítulo es más bien una introducción para situar un poco antes de que las cosas se pongan interesantes.**

 **Mensaje aplicable a todos los capítulos de esta historia: DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECE**

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE YAOI, ADEMÁS DE CONTENIDO ADULTO (VIOLACIÓN, LEMONS Y POSIBLE VIOLENCIA).**

"Yo mismo te llevaré hasta tu celda, Light Yagami" Dijo L colocando su mano en la espalda del joven para guiarle hasta su habitación de confinamiento. Caminaron en silencio y pausadamente para evitar tropezar. Cada paso marcado por el tintineo metálico de la cadena de las esposas sostenidas alrededor de sus tobillos. Una vez llegados, Ryuzaki arrebató a Light la venda que cegaba sus ojos. La misma venda la utilizó ahora para envolver la boca del castaño cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una clara sorpresa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera protestar, la cinta ya estaba ligada para evitar que cualquier palabra fuera pronunciada por sus labios. Lo único que pudo emitir fueron varios sonidos para hacer muestra de su desacuerdo.

"Te permitiré hablar cuando estés dispuesto a confesar que eres Kira y que tienes plena conciencia de ello." Seguido de esas palabras, L salió de la celda haciendo caso omiso de la ira que pintaba los ojos de Light clavados en su espalda hasta que esta se perdió más allá de lo que la vista era capaz de abarcar.

"Hiuk hiuk, me pregunto cómo harás ahora para renunciar al cuaderno de muerte". El castaño tan solo respiró profundamente e ignoró las burlas de Riuk. Había predecido cada movimiento de L, simplemente no llegó a imaginar hasta qué extremos podría llegar. Paciencia, era lo único que se requería y en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad podría arreglárselas para renunciar a la Death Note fácilmente.

Watari asistía dos veces al día para ayudar al estudiante a tomar su comida. Ya le avisó de antemano de que en el momento en que comía no debía hablar, al menos así lo había dictado Ryusaki. Light intentó decir algo, de tanto en tanto, pero siempre que lo intentaba era callado de inmediato antes de que pudiera formar palabra alguna, además de finalizar de inmediato la comida, hubiera acabado o no. Así que finalmente, desistió de intentarlo siquiera por su propio bien y el deseo de no tener que lidiar con los quejidos de un estómago hambriento. La verdad, nadie sabía porque Ryusaki se tomaba tantas molestias en evitar que pudiera hablar. El joven supuso que tal vez era para tratar de frustrarlo.

Los días transcurrieron. La rutina se rompía ocasionalmente cuando L, a través de los micros, le preguntaba si estaba dispuesto a confesar después de haberle informado de que los crímenes a manos de Kira habían cesado. La respuesta era siempre una negación con la cabeza por parte de Light.

Todo continuó de semejante forma aunque los asesinatos hubieran remitido. La mente de L empezaba a trazar un nuevo plan ya que por lo que podía observar en estos momentos, Kira no cedía. Estaba completamente convencido de la culpabilidad del muchacho e iba a demostrar que estaba en lo cierto costara lo que costara. Sin embargo, la idea que tenía no era completamente de su agrado pero el fin justifica los medios. A pesar de todo, estaba siguiendo la forma de pensar del mismo Light. Él castigaba a los criminales y ciertamente eso es lo que L iba a hacer: Dar su merecido al asesino de masas y conseguir llevarlo ante la justicia, sin importar los medios a los que tuviera que recurrir.

 **Espero que les haya gustado aunque es corto y bastante introductorio. Próximamente viene el plan de L y no va a utilizar métodos muy ortodoxos que digamos...**

 **Bueno, comenten y háganme saber si les a gustado. Soy nueva en esto así que su apoyo solo me va a hacer más feliz de lo que ya me hacen mis niños: L y Light.**


End file.
